Batteries used with portable communication devices sometimes require the use of nichrome wire as a safety device in order to limit the amount of current flow in case of a short circuit. This is typically the case for batteries which need to meet safety level specifications (such as intrinsic safety standards) set by testing agencies such as Factory Mutual, etc. The nichrome wire acts as a current-limiting device similar to a resistor. Typically, batteries which meet these safety standards will also use a polyswitch (such as a positive temperature coefficient device (PTC) made by RAYCHEM, Inc.). Usually, the polyswitch will heat up and "trip" in a few seconds (approximately 3 to 4 seconds) after a short circuit condition occurs. In intrinsically safe batteries, however, given that the nichrome strip is connected in series (adding more resistance to the current flow during a short circuit) the polyswitch will normally take between 7-10 seconds. This increase in time causes more heat to be built-up at the nichrome strip (since the polyswitch takes longer to trip). Once activated, the polyswitch limits the amount of current flow and thereby reduces any chances of damage to the communication device and the battery. The nichrome strip is generally designed not to open electrically, and thereby tends to get extremely hot when short circuits develop. This heat can cause charring and damage to the battery. Since the polyswitch takes several seconds to activate, present intrinsically safe batteries will utilize a fiberglass or other heat absorbing material to incase the nichrome strip. This protects the battery from the heat that is generated by the nichrome wire during a short circuit condition. Unfortunately adding a sleeve or other thermal protector to the flexible circuit adds manufacturing expense which includes the cost of the fiberglass sleeve and the added labor required to manually insert the sleeve. A need thus exists for a way of dissipating some of the heat generated by the nichrome wire when a short circuit is created, thereby dispersing the concentration of heat and preventing any damage to the battery without having to incur additional manufacturing expenses.